Night's Dawn
by DeathlistProductions
Summary: Harry and his cousin Isabella couldn’t be any more different that Dirt and Mud. The same basic thing dirt, but each had a different Texture to it. Will be reposted as Twilight Saga: Night's Dawn.
1. Chapter 1: Forks High

**Night's Dawn**

**Summary- Harry** and his cousin Isabella couldn't be any more different that Dirt and Mud. The same basic thing dirt, but each had a different Texture to it. Isabella was clumsy but very bright. Harry was an athlete and lazy when it came to class work. Isabella was a human Harry was w a wizard. Yet when they decide to move to a small town named Forks, they both discover that they have something in common, a sense of loyalty and bravery unmatched by Human or wizard alike.

**A/N- **I own nothing, all belongs to Stephenie Mayer and JK Rowling.

**Chapter One- Forks High**

Harry dumped the last of his things into the back of the Weasley's car and started toward the passenger side door. Arthur Weasley sat in the front seat as Harry stopped to face his best friends and the rest of the Weasley's.

"I can't believe your actually leaving." Hermione sobbed.

"I don't really have a choice Mione, He's my uncle, and it's better then staying at the Dursley's. It's only for the rest of this school Year then I'll be back." Harry said.

"That's if you decide to come back, you remember the deal you made with Dumbledore. Don't come back if you're happy there." Ron said.

"Ron is right Harry, don't let us affect you choice. We want you to be happy." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry smiled at them and gave Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione hugs before shaking Ron's hand.

"I should go." Harry said.

"Wait, take this." Ginny said handing Harry a small wooden box with a dragon pendant, and a large sum of American Muggle money.

"Thank you." Harry said as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and stepped into the car.

Harry couldn't resist the urge to watch them until they were gone.

The ride was quite and Harry didn't mind because he needed the time to clear his head of all his thoughts. When they reached the airport Harry turned to Mr. Weasley, bid him farewell, and boarded his plane to Seattle. After arriving at the airport, Harry took another smaller plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Harry's Uncle Charlie sat behind the wheel of the car and he seemed shocked silence.

"So My little sisters both had sons. I have to say Petunia and I had our problems and I left home on bad terms, haven't spoken to her since. But Lily used to write or call everyday, she never told me she was pregnant." Charlie said.

"Maybe she was busy, and Aunt Petunia stopped talking to mum too." Harry said.

"So how old are you?" Charlie asked.

"Seventeen." Harry said.

"Really, your cousin Isabella is too. Are you into any sports?"

Harry seemed to think for a moment.

"Badminton and Soccer, maybe even Baseball." Harry said after a while.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked.

Harry's response was a serious look and crossed arms.

"Nervous." Charlie concluded.

"I have my license, if you could take me I want to buy a car." Harry said.

"Actually I had hopped you would use my old motorcycle." Charlie said.

"Either way if fine." Harry said.

'A motorcycle would be more like a broom then a car.' Harry thought to himself.

Bella looked out the window as her father's car pulled into the driveway and a tall pale dark haired boy stepped out of the passenger seat a snowy white owl flew onto his shoulder and he petted it as he dragged his trunk into the house.

"Hey Bells come down here a minute." Her father called.

'Just what I need someone else to take care of.' Bella thought bitterly.

"Bella meet your cousin Harry, Harry Isabella." Charlie sad.

"Pleasure." Harry said with a slight bow.

Bella noticed he smelled faintly of evergreen, as she shook his hand.

"Well I'll leave you two to unpack.

"Bells will show you to your room HP." Charlie said as he walked back out the door for work.

"HP?" Bella asked.

"Bells?" Harry retorted.

"Touché." Bella smiled.

Maybe her cousin wouldn't be so bad.

She led him to his room and took a double look when she spotted the Owl in the room.

"Is that owl yours?" She asked.

"Yeah, my friend Hagrid gave her to me on my eleventh birthday. Her name is Hedwig." Harry explained.

"She's lovely." Bella said before returning to her room.

Bella sat in her bad until Harry knocked, she cold smell food through the door.

"I went looking for food, and found nothing so I heated some of the food my best friend's mom packed. I wondered if you wanted any." He asked.

Bella nodded and took the offered tray of food and allowed him to enter her room where he sat cross-legged on the floor eating some of the onion soup he had warmed up.

"This tastes great." Bella said when she was done.

"Mrs. Weasley has seven kids plus me and Hermione are always staying over. She's had years of practice." Harry said with a smile.

"You miss them don't you your friends?" Bella asked.

"A lot, but I promised to come." Harry said.

"You'll make it, trust me." Bella said

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow for school." Harry said then gathered the plates and left.

The next day Bella awoke to the sounds of _"That's what you get" _By Paramore (They sing two songs on the sound track so I added this in.) Looking around she noticed that it was coming from Harry's room down the hall.

Harry sat at his desk Laptop in hands as he did a search for some things he would need to know. Hermione had already spent the summer drilling him with questions a junior at High School should know he was just looking for good books to read.

He heard Charlie knock and opened the door .

"You should start getting ready, if you want enough time to check if my bike runs right." Charlie said.

Harry nodded and moved toward his closet and grabbed some of the clothes Hermione had gone to buy him. He chose a black long sleeve thermal shirt, a red vest, black jeans, boots, and he pulled his hoodie on over it all. Walking down stairs Harry smelled bacon and eggs and hurried out the door. The bike was parked in the middle of the driveway just a few feet from the police cruiser. Charlie stepped out onto the porch to watch as Harry lifted a leg over the bike and ignited the engine, He could see everything through the think fog that engulfed him and hit the gas revving the engine and took off down around the block. Then waited as Charlie walked forward and smiled.

"Here." He said handing Harry a leather Jacket and helmet.

Harry took off his hoodie, passed it to Charlie, and pulled on his helmet.

"Tell Bella, I'll see her at school." Harry said and took off.

Harry reached the school within twenty minutes and was parking just as a silver Volvo pulled into the parking space beside him.

Harry watched as the driver stepped out he was as tall as Ron with reddish-brown hair, and pale skin. Harry was hit with a pang of guilt and sorrow as he saw the boys face. He was the exact look-a-like of Cedric. Harry quickly put his helmet on the bike and strapped it to the seat before quickly making his way to the office the boy and his family staring after him.

Harry entered the office and after collecting his roster went to his first class English. Harry made his way toward building three and entered his class. Harry made little to no comments during class but he did gain several stares from the girls.

Harry walked into the lunch room and was pulled into a seat by Bella.

"Hi, you must be Harry, I'm Jessica." A blond who sat across from Bella introduced.

"Pleasure." Harry said then looked around his eyes fallowed Bella's and landed on the kids he'd seen earlier and he was surprised when the one that looked like Cedric stood and started toward him. With a grace Harry could only associate with three creatures, A werewolf, A Dementor and a Vampire.

"You're the one from this morning, You ran off before I could hand you this." He said holding out Harry's ID.

"Damn it, thanks…" Harry began.

"Edward." The boy said and walked off.

"Why did you run away from him this morning?" Jessica asked.

Suddenly all her friends and Bella where watching him.

"He reminded me of Cedric." Harry said.

"Cedric, is that your ex-boyfriend or something?" Mike a boy from his math class asked.

"No, Cedric was a friend, we where on the school's soccer team together. He was murdered right in front of me, by the man that killed my parents and God Father. I blame myself for his death, still have nightmares about it." Harry said.

The group suddenly had a look of pitty on there faces as he spoke.

Bella noticed that Edward had a look of pity and sorrow as if he had heard everything.

"What class do you have next Harry?" Bella asked.

":Biology, them Gym." Harry said.

"Me too, thank good we have at least two classes together." Bella said.

Harry nodded.

End Chapter…

A/N: I Hope You liked the story now Please review I beg of you


	2. Chapter 2: Odd Behavior

**Night's Dawn **

**Summary- Harry** and his cousin Isabella couldn't be any more different that Dirt and Mud. The same basic thing dirt, but each had a different Texture to it. Isabella was clumsy but very bright. Harry was an athlete and lazy when it came to class work. Isabella was a human Harry was w a wizard. Yet when they decide to move to a small town named Forks, they both discover that they have something in common, a sense of loyalty and bravery unmatched by Human or wizard alike.

**A/N- **I own nothing, all belongs to Stephenie Mayer and JK Rowling.

**Chapter Two- Odd behavior **

After Lunch Harry walked to Biology Alone, having left the Lunchroom earlier than most. Harry was given the seat across from Bella because the person who normally sat there had transferred out a week ago. He was waiting for the class to file in when he spotted Edward suddenly appear in his seat. He had seen a blur and his seeker-trained eyes hadn't been fooled.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Do what?" Edward asked.

Harry gave him a knowing look, and realized that Forks may be just as troublesome as Hogwarts. A small laugh escaped his lips as the others filled in.

"Harry!" A voice called from the front of the class.

It was a blond haired girl named Susan Wilcox, Harry had French with her.

"Oh No." He groaned and didn't miss the smirk spread on Edward's face.

Edward's smile faded when Bella walked in and sat beside him. Both he and Harry cringed and moved as far away from their lab partners. But Harry noticed that Edward seemed to smell something he detested confirming Harry's belief.

'Definitely more trouble than Hogwarts.' He thought as Susan tried to touch his hand.

Bella watched as both Harry and Edward reacted almost identically to her and Susan. Harry seemed uncomfortable and Edward seemed to hate her and looked as is he smelled some thing fowl.

Bella sniffed her hair and then used it to try and block both boys from her view.

Edward seemed to cringe when she reached for her pencil and Harry did to when Susan gently grazed his arm. A few minutes later, she glanced at Harry who seemed deep in thought while Susan was fast asleep. Belle spent much of the remainder of the class studying Harry and Edward. She found they where a lot alike, both seemed to have a sort of mystery to them. When the bell Rang and almost at once both Harry and Edward where out the door having moved with unnatural speed and grace.

'They move way to fast to be normal.' Bella thought as she stood to leave.

Harry had fallowed Edward out the door and kept up with him using his magic to keep pace.

"What?" Edward asked stopping suddenly.

"I could ask you the same, but as fate would have it I have gym right now." Harry said sarcasm dripping off every word.

Edward growled as he stepped forward.

"What?" He asked.

Harry noticed the blackness of his eyes, Edward was thirsty.

"Not here, meet me in the woods behind Chief Swan's house. Leave your car at home." Harry warned.

"What are you…." Edward began but stopped.

"What am I on about?" Harry asked.

Edward nodded unable to speak but he agreed.

Harry sighed and handed Edward his wand.

"What's this?" Edward asked.

"Your insurance, that's my pride and joy, it's like part of my arm. Break it and I'll go Demon Barber of Fleet Street on your ass." Harry said.

"Got it." Edward said and stalked off now in deep thought.

Harry sat beside Bella after collecting his gym uniform.

Bella seemed tense as if she where thinking something over and Harry Knew exactly what it was.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Why did you and Edward act like that today, I saw the two of you talking. Are you two friends?" Bella asked.

"I can't speak for Edward, but I don't really like being touched by People I don't Know." Harry said. " As for the second question, I don't really have an answer for that."

"We'll the next time you talk with him, you should find out." Bella said.

Harry knew she wanted to know why Edward reacted the way she did to him. It wasn't long before the bell rang.

"I'll see you at home, I'm going to be heading into town for some things." Bella said.

"Alright, see you then." Harry said and just like before left walking with an unnatural speed.

After dropping off his slip in the office, he made his way to the parking lot. Pulling off his leather jacket and tossing it into the back of Bella's truck before turning to see Edward watching him.

"See you around, and remember you break it, your dead." Harry warned.

Edward nodded even though Harry glared at him with a predator's eyes. Harry nodded and took off onto the highway, it didn't take long for him to reach his Uncle's house and park the bike exactly where he had found it that morning. His vest was now damp from drizzle and without his wand, it was impossible to fix that problem. Harry hopped off the back and started toward the forest. He didn't have to wait long before, Edward appeared.

"What is this about?" Edward asked.

"This is about you and me, neither of us are actually human now are we?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked holding Harry's wand at his side.

"You know perfectly well Edward, but I'll break it down for you anyway. You're a Vampire, I'm a wizard who's given you his only form of attack." Harry said pointing to his wand.

"You're a wizard? Prove it." Edward Challenged.

Harry smirked and slowly his body shrunk and changed shape and color until a black panther with a patch of white fur on it's forehead in the shape of a lighting bolt appeared in his place.

Edward knew it was Harry because the Panther had the same intense green eyes and the same scent of Evergreen.

"Bravo, so you're a wizard, why are you so interested in me?" Edward asked.

"I've grown up fighting creatures and Dark Wizards for my life, and then you come along. Most wizards are taught that Werewolves and Vampires are dark and evil creatures that will kill with out a second thought." Harry said.

"But you don't believe that?" Edward asked.

"No, I've had the pleasure of being train by A Werewolf in Defense against the dark arts, Remus Lupin my uncle. And now you, a Vampire who dosen't drinks blood." Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Edward asked.

"Because if you drank blood, you wouldn't go to school, and Bella would be dead right now." Harry said.

"Smart, I take it you put Susan to sleep when she started to annoy you?" Edward asked.

"Actually that was a bit of accidental magic, she should consider herself lucky, Last time I lost control I turned my Aunt Marge into a human blimp."

"Sounds entertaining." Edward asked.

"For the most part but the laws where against me since was under age." Harry said.

"Laws?" Edward asked.

"There's a magical government in England that prohibits the use of magic for those under seventeen, I could have landed in Azkaban." Harry said.

"Azkaban I take it is a wizard Jail."

"The worst and only, its guards are my worst fear. Do you want to know what's ironic about that?"

Edward nodded.

"The guards are called Dementors but most claim they're fear them selves, because the feed on you happy memories making you relive our worst. But if one gets close enough to kiss you, they suck out your soul. Your body lives on but you have no thoughts, no voice, nothing you just are." Harry explained.

Edward looked at Harry as he seemed lost in a memory.

"You've run into them before?"

"More time than I would have liked." Harry said.

Edward knew that part of the conversation was over and turned to look at the house.

"Bell's back and she's brought a friend, a Girl, Hermione." Edward said.

"I told her to stay in London!" Harry hissed.

"Here, I should go…hunt." Edward said.

End Chapter….

A/N: I hope you like this chapter Please Review if you haven't yet.


	3. Chapter 3: Background Check

Night's Dawn

Summary- Harry and his cousin Isabella couldn't be any more different that Dirt and Mud. The same basic thing dirt, but each had a different Texture to it. Isabella was clumsy but very bright. Harry was an athlete and lazy when it came to class work. Isabella was a human Harry was w a wizard. Yet when they decide to move to a small town named Forks, they both discover that they have something in common, a sense of loyalty and bravery unmatched by Human or wizard alike.

A/– I own nothing, all belongs to Stephenie Mayer and J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Three- Background Check

Harry watched as Edward vanished into the woods leaving his wand on the ground.

'Damn it Hermione, you'd better have a good reason for this.' Harry thought bitterly.

Walking into the house he found the two girls in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked coldly.

Bella noticed the sudden tense and fearful look on her new friends face.

"Hermione?" Harry asked moving toward her.

"I though I should personally bring you those books you asked for." Hermione said with a pleading glace at Bella.

"Maybe you should calm down Harry." Bella said.

"Your not telling me something, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, Here the books you wanted." Hermione insisted.

"Don't Lie to me, you know I hate that! Stop trying to protect me, I'm not a child!" Harry snapped slamming the box books on the table.

Hermione flinched.

"Okay, I fallowed Remus." Hermione said.

"REMUS IS HERE!" Harry cried.

"I couldn't stop him."

"Were is he?"

"Staying at an apartment down at La Push."

"You realize what tonight is don't you?" Harry asked all anger replaced with fear.

"He wont listen to reason, he's already vanished." Hermione said with a worried glance out the window.

"Let's go up to my room and look through this junk, We don't have time for him just yet." Harry sighed.

"Scream if he tries to hurt you." Bella joked.

"Don't worry I will." Hermione joked back.

Once they where in his room Harry locked the door and turned to face Hermione.

"What's in there?" Harry asked nudging the box of books and binders with his foot.

"Well it's a bunch of books and things Cedric left behind that I found in Dumbledore's office, some muggle papers I borrowed from the ministry." Hermione said.

"Cedric?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think it's a bunch of Spells he created and that binder one top is a family tree."

Harry grabbed the binder and tossed it to Hermione.

"Search for an Edward." He ordered as he pulled out the ministry files and looked through.

Harry and Hermione where flipping through the files when Hermione spoke.

"I found several Edwards, but the last two are very interesting. The last Edward born into Cedric's family was Edward Anthony Masen, he was a squib but his father kept that from him his mother didn't even know Edward Sr. Was a wizard." Hermione said.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked not looking up from his paper.

"According to this he died of Influenza in Chicago, but his body was never actually found. They think it was lost like so many others, but the family did notice that several of his mothers belongings such as her wedding ring, and a diamond heart charm vanished as well." Hermione said.

"Pull those pages out an put them in that folder on the desk." Harry said.

Hermione did as she was told and then started searching for odd disappearances like Harry.

"Here's another odd disappearance of a body, Major Jasper of the confederate army vanished after escorting women and children out of a battle area, there's a photo." Hermione said.

Harry looked at the photo and noticed it looked exactly like Jasper Hale.

"Add it to the folder." Harry said.

"Did you find any?" Hermione asked.

"Two, the file comes with a ghost story. In the Nineteen-hundreds a young woman named Rosalie, is said to vanish after visiting a friend, the ministry finds that this young woman was actually raped and beaten and left to die by a wizard and four muggles, but the official sent to recover the body never finds it. Almost three days later the five men die brutal deaths. The last being the woman's faience, seven people are killed before the killings stop." Harry said.

"Whoa. Any way I did some digging into Major Jasper, it would seem that he's related to you." Hermione said.

"What?"

"Yeah, take a look, this was recorded because his sister married a wizard named Thomas Potter just before he vanished."

"Place that in the folder along with this." Harry said.

They spent the rest of the afternoon looking over the files before calling it a night.

"Find Remus, I have something I need to do." Harry said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Hermione said.

Harry moved to the closet and pulled out some clean clothes. A black long sleeve T-shirt, dark blue sleeveless hoodie, a pair of jeans and boots.

"You going somewhere?" Charlie asked as he walked down stairs.

"Actually I was heading over to the Cullen's home, an old professor of mine is visiting over there." Harry said.

"Alright, don't be late." Charlie said.

"I won't I promise." Harry said as he stepped out the door the folder tucked under his arm.

Harry hopped onto his bike and extended his magic far enough to get a lock on Edward. The magical trace lead Harry to a large white mansion hidden within the trees. Parking the bike out side the Cullen's

garage before running up to the front door, he hadn't actually planed on coming to the Cullen home so he was a little nervous as he knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?" Harry picked up a male voice with his panther hearing.

"It's Harry." Edward's voice said.

"The harry you where about to tell us about?" another voice asked.

"Yes." Edward sighed as he opened the door.

"We have a problem." Harry said.

End Chapter....

A/N: So What do you think, I couldn't help it making harry related to them in some way and I had to bring in that bit about Cedric. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: The Children of the Moon

**Night's Dawn**

**Summary- **Harry and his cousin Isabella couldn't be any more different that Dirt and Mud. The same basic thing dirt, but each had a different Texture to it. Isabella was clumsy but very bright. Harry was an athlete and lazy when it came to class work. Isabella was a human Harry was w a wizard. Yet when they decide to move to a small town named Forks, they both discover that they have something in common, a sense of loyalty and bravery unmatched by Human or wizard alike.

**A/N– **I own nothing, all belongs to Stephenie Mayer and J.K. Rowling. Also I am So Sorry It took forever to update but I moved and just now got internet.

**Chapter Four- The Children of the moon**

"We have a problem." Harry said.

"What kind of problem?" Edward asked.

"The kind that tends to fallow me around." Harry said.

"Please Come in Harry." A heart faced woman said.

Harry nodded thankfully and walked in still holding the folder.

"What kind of problem do you and Edward have?" Jasper asked.

"The kind that involves a werewolf." Harry said.

"What?" The blond girl cried.

"You heard him Rose, but why is that a problem for us?" Edward asked.

"It's my uncle, and like all werewolves he's attracted to your sent." Harry warned.

"This is bad." the man Harry could only assume was Carlisle said.

"It's full moon tonight, and he's here in forks. I have a friend searching for him." Harry said.

"Humans, think there strong. I'll find him and put him down for the night." Emmett said.

"They're stronger than us Emmett, they're wizards." Edward said.

"Damn." Rosalie said.

Harry jumped when his phone went off.

"Hello?" He said answering the call.

"Harry's it's Hermione, I've managed to lead Remus away from your current location, but who knows when I'll lose him again." Hermione said sounding out of breath.

"Alright, I just need a little more time." Harry said.

"Hurry." Hermione said.

Harry hung up the phone then tossed the folder to Edward.

"What's this?" Edward asked.

"Those are three missing body reports filed due to Wizard activity involved.

The First is for the missing body of one Edward Anthony Masen, who died of influenza in Chicago. It was documented because the seventeen-year old's father was a wizard.

The file fell out of Edwards hand onto a table.

"Is it you?" Harry asked.

Edward nodded unable to speak.

"I thought so, do you remember when I told everyone about my friend Cedric Diggory?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he was killed." Edward said.

"He was your cousin."

Edward's head snapped up to him.

"What?"

"Take a look at the second page." Harry said.

"He's right Edward it's a family tree." Carlisle said

"You researched Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I came upon this by luck. In fact I found something else. In the nineteen-hundreds a woman named Rosalie was abused of by her faience and four others and left for dead. The incident reached the ears of the ministry because one of the four men was a wizard. The man was sentenced to the Dementors kiss, but the woman's body vanished and the men where all killed. Was that you Rosalie?" Harry asked.

"Yes, so they punish him with a kiss?" She asked.

"No, they punish him with a kiss of a creature known as fear it's self. If I remember right when it kisses you, you lose your soul and become a mindless shell." Edward said.

"Yes." Harry agreed.

"Anything else?" Carlisle asked.

"Major Jasper." Harry said pulling out the photo.

Jasper looked at Harry.

"I know my story, just tell me why it was recorded with the wizards." Jasper said.

Harry couldn't explain it but he felt that he had to answer.

"That's the real reason I came I think. Your sister married a wizard by the name of Thomas Potter just before you vanished." Harry said.

"I don't see how that would make you come here." Jasper said.

"Holly shit, you?" Edward asked.

"James Potter SR is the son of Thomas Potter, he is the father of James Potter the second who is my father's father." Harry said.

"You're my...." Jasper was unable to finish.

"Yes, I'm your nephew." Harry said.

"That explains a lot actually." Alice said.

Jasper and Harry turned to look at her.

"What?" they said at once.

"Your eye color, it was the same, the way you hold yourselves when you walk and talk, and your sent is the same." Alice said.

"What do you see in the future?" Jasper asked.

Harry sensed Remus' familiar magical signature and whirled around before running out of the house and onto the lawn.

"What is it?" Edward called.

"He's here!"

A load roar emitted from the forest area to Harry's left fallowed by a woman's scream. Harry's eyes picked up movement as Hermione flew through the air landing right on top of him with a thud.

"Hermione?" Harry asked laying her down on the ground.

"He clawed be, but he didn't bite me." Hermione said weakly.

"Okay, get some rest."

"Is she okay?" Edward asked.

"Yes, she's been clawed but not bitten." Harry said pushing a few strands of hair out of Hermione's hair.

"I'll take her to Carlisle." Jasper said picking her up and taking her inside.

"Go Edward, I can handle this." Harry said.

Harry stood straight and looked around.

"Look out on your left!" Rosalie Cried .

Harry moved his body out of the way just as Remus' mouth bit down where his hand has been.

"Stupify!" Harry cried.

The spell hit Remus in the snout causing him to stumble back, thrashing his paws as he did.

One of the wild swings caught Harry in the ribs tossing he into a tree with a crack. Sharp pain ran up Harry's left side as he struggled to Stand.

Remus charged again and Harry fired a binding hex causing the werewolf to fall to the ground with a whimper. Remus struggled and eventually broke free catching Harry with a claw across the chest. Harry hissed in pain as the claws cut into his chest. The pain was intense every movement sent sharp pains up his left side and a flaming pain to his chest.

"Enough Remus!" Harry cried back handing the werewolf's snout.

Remus whimpered as Harry cast a second more complex binding Curse. This time Remus didn't struggle he allowed him self to be restrained admitting defeat. Harry struggled back to the large mansion holding his chest and ribs.

"Harry!" Jasper called as Harry fell into his arms the pain having become to intense to move any further.

"Carlisle!" Alice called as Emmett and Jasper helped Harry onto the couch.

Carlisle entered the room and swiftly went to work examine and cleaning his injuries.

"Your lucky your lungs haven't collapsed. Almost every rib on the left side of your body have been broken and you needed twenty-seven stitches to close that nasty gash." Carlisle said.

"I've had worse, I've actually died once." Harry said with a weak smile.

"Really?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I sacrificed my self to save my friends the way my mother did for me." Harry said.

"You say it like it's not the first time you've done something deadly." Emmett said.

"When I was eleven I killed a man with my bare hands, at Twelve I killed a snake so deadly that just looking into it's eyes could kill you, of course I almost died because I got poisoned. At thirteen I faced an army of Dementors that where after my soul. At fourteen I survived A Dragon chase, A lake full of Mermaids and a maze with a mind of it's own only to watch my friend die. At fifteen I went up against the followers of the man who's been trying to kill me since I was born. At sixteen I face and army of the undead and nearly died. And at seventeen I killed the man who caused everything else." harry said.

"Wow, and that girl who is she?" Jasper asked.

"Hermione Granger, She's been with me every step of the way, putting her life on the line to save me."

"Oh." Alice said.

"Indeed, quite a friend." Edward said.

"You should go see her, Carlisle will take you." Jasper said.

End Chapter....

A/N: Okay so Here's Chapter four, I didn't quite like it so much, but it fits my plot so I'll keep it Review.


	5. Chapter 5: Edward Departs

**Night's Dawn**

**Summary- **Harry and his cousin Isabella couldn't be any more different that Dirt and Mud. The same basic thing dirt, but each had a different Texture to it. Isabella was clumsy but very bright. Harry was an athlete and lazy when it came to class work. Isabella was a human Harry was w a wizard. Yet when they decide to move to a small town named Forks, they both discover that they have something in common, a sense of loyalty and bravery unmatched by Human or wizard alike.

**A/N– **I own nothing, all belongs to Stephenie Mayer and J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Five- Edward Departs**

"_Wow, and that girl who is she?" Jasper asked._

"_Hermione Granger, She's been with me every step of the way, putting her life on the line to save me." _

"_Oh." Alice said._

"_Indeed, quite a friend." Edward said._

"_You should go see her, Carlisle will take you." Jasper said._

Harry Fallowed Carlisle up to a small medical room where Hermione lay asleep.

"My bag is it still downstairs?" Harry asked.

"Yes, do you want it?" Carlisle asked.

"Please."

Before Carlisle could move Alice walked into the room holding Harry's side bag.

"There are two small crystal vials in there, take one and give it to Hermione and pass the other to me please.

Alice did as asked and haded the first Vial to Carlisle who administered it to Hermione, while Harry drank the second in a single gulp.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"Phoenix Tears, they have very powerful healing properties." Harry said with a gasp as his ribs healed.

Carlisle looked at Hermione as she gasped and shot up in the bed.

"Calm down, Ms. Granger." Carlisle said.

"Harry? What happened? Where am I?" Hermione asked.

"Remus sort of tossed you out of the forest, you're in Dr. Cullen's home.

At that moment Carlisle took Hermione's hand to check her pulse.

"Your hands are freezing!" Hermione gasped.

"He's a vampire, but no need to worry he only drinks animal blood hence the golden brown eyes." Harry assured her

"Of course not, where's Remus?" Hermione asked.

"In the forest." Harry said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing much." Harry said.

"Harry, you do realize that I have to be heading home soon, School let's back in tomorrow, what do I tell Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, you and Remus will apperate back as soon as he turns back." Harry said.

"Okay, but Harry are you going to be okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Fork's isn't the picture perfect place but it's cool." Harry said.

The next Day Harry woke up early and drove down to the Cullen home to see Hermione off before heading to School.

"So did your old Teacher say anything?" Bella asked that day at lunch.

"Nope, same old stuff, he and Hermione left this morning." Harry said.

"Oh, Hermione seemed really nice." Bella said.

"She is and don't worry she'll stop by again." Harry said.

"Hey guys." Angela a friend of Bella's said.

"Hey Harry." Jessica said.

"Hello Jess." Harry said as he took a bite of his apple.

"Harry! Come here a second would you?" Rosalie said as she walked by.

"Sure what is it?" Harry said fallowing her toward the Cullen's usual table.

"Edward left, We don't know where because Alice won't tell us and we think it's because of Bella." Rosalie said.

"Her sent." Alice explained.

"Edward in unable to resist it." Rosalie continued.

"Look there are hundreds of thing I could do, but what is it you want me to do?" Harry asked.

"Is there a way to change Bella's sent?" Jasper asked.

"Wont work, all It would do is change the sent he smells nothing else." Harry said.

"Lessen it?" Rosalie asked.

"Nope, Edward isn't one to run I know that much, but this is one thing he'll have to get used to." Harry said grimly.

"He can do it." Alice said.

"I believe that to." Harry said.

Jasper looked over Harry's shoulder at the group sitting behind him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"They haven't stopped staring since Rose got you." Jasper said.

"Of course they haven't, you guys don't talk to many people remember." Harry said standing up.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have class." Harry said standing up and walking back over to his table to get his things.

"What's that about?" Bella asked.

"It seems that Edward ran off and they wanted to know if I knew anything." Harry said.

"Do you?" Bella asked as she stood.

"No, I was at the Cullen's all night yesterday and Edward was there."

"Then why did he runaway?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be back." Harry said as he pulled on his jacket.

"You and the Cullen's seem to be getting along rather well." Jessica said.

"Of course we do, The Hale's are my cousins." Harry said before walking to the door where Alice stood waiting for him.

"Alice." Harry said as he walked by.

"Harry." Alice said as Bella came stumbling up to them.

"Harry?" Bella asked.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Harry said walking toward the Biology room.

Bella watched as Harry and Susan continued there usual interactions until Susan fell asleep and Harry looked even more upset then when he walked in. Bella couldn't help but wonder why that was. There was something about Harry and Edward that drew the two together but she wasn't sure what just yet. The other question on her mind was the one that would keep her mind busy for a while. Was Harry really related to Jasper and Rosalie Hale? or was it a cover story? All this went through Bella's mind.

Meanwhile Harry was so angry he had let his powers slip again he began to practice his control by expanding his magic to allow himself to hear others thoughts. He was surprised when Bella's voice wasn't among the thought and turned to look at her but she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice.

That afternoon when Harry got home Hedwig was sitting in the window with a letter in her beak.

"What do have there girl?" Harry asked.

Hedwig flew to her perch and dropped the letter at Harry's feet.

Harry opened it and sighed it was from Remus.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry for the trouble I caused the other day, but I didn't know what else to do. Everyone here misses you and you're the only family I have Come home Soon or I'm going back. _

_Take Care Remus...._

Harry sighed and sat on his bed, this was going to be a long year. Harry had just closed his eyes when someone tapped on his window. Looking up he noticed it was Jasper.

"They have made a wonderful invention called a door, you should try it." Harry said as he let Jasper in.

"Ha, ha, Alice sent me. She said it was urgent that she spoke to you." Jasper said.

"Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes." Harry said.

"Hurry." Jasper said.

Harry walked down stairs and after Helping Bella get dinner started Left for the Cullen Home.

End Chapter....

A/N: Tell Me what you think?


	6. Chapter 6: Edward’s dilemma

**Night's Dawn**

**Summary- **Harry and his cousin Isabella couldn't be any more different that Dirt and Mud. The same basic thing dirt, but each had a different Texture to it. Isabella was clumsy but very bright. Harry was an athlete and lazy when it came to class work. Isabella was a human Harry was w a wizard. Yet when they decide to move to a small town named Forks, they both discover that they have something in common, a sense of loyalty and bravery unmatched by Human or wizard alike.

**A/N– **I own nothing, all belongs to Stephenie Mayer and J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Six- Edward's dilemma **

Harry walked into the Living room Where Rosalie and Emmett sat .

"Where is Alice?" He asked.

"She's waiting for you in the kitchen, through there." Rosalie said.

"Thanks." Harry said as he walked into the Kitchen.

"Harry, glad you could make it." Alice said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I told you that Edward could handle Bella's sent but he can't make up his mind. I keep seeing different futures." Alice said.

"What, you can see the future?" Harry asked.

"I forgot we never mentioned that some of us have powers. Yes, I can see the future, Edward can read minds and Jasper is something like an Empath he can explain it later." Alice said.

"You said the future keeps changing because Edward can't make up his mind. What have you seen so far?" He asked.

"In one future Bella becomes one of us. In the other She dies." Alice said.

"So if Edward fights his instinct eventually Bella becomes one of you." Harry said.

"It isn't Just Bella who joins our family." Alice said.

Harry lifted his eyebrows as Alice walked closer to him.

"Me too huh?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but you'll be different you'll have the same eyes. You'll retain your humanity."Alice said.

"My magic, it's the only explanation for it." Harry said.

"That's what I think." Alice said.

"When?" Harry asked.

"I don't know yet but you'll know." Alice finished.

"See you around Alice." Harry said before walking out of the back door.

When Harry got home he found Bella reading a copy of Wuthering Heights in her room.

"Steak." He said as Charlie opened the door and Bella closed her book and hurried to take the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil.

"Bella, Harry?" Charlie called.

"Who else would it be?" Harry asked.

"I heard that!" Charlie called.

Harry laughed as he walked into the bathroom.

The rest of the week passed by Quickly and Bella couldn't help but notice that Harry seemed to be shying away from the others students more and spending his lunches with the Cullen's more often.

"What?" He had asked the day after Edwards disappearance when she gave him a questioning look.

"You're spending a lot a time with the Cullen family." Bella said.

"I don't see a problem with that, Bella I moved here to get to know my family. That includes Rosalie and Jasper." He had told her, "But if you want I'll sit with you this Friday, It seems Edward still hasn't come back." Harry said.

Bella nodded she knew it was unfair of her to get mad because he was spending time with family he had even kept his word and sat with her, Mike, Jessica, Angela and the others at lunch.

"So are you coming with us to La Push?" Bella asked.

Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Sure, wouldn't want you to drown in the tide pools." He joked.

"Oh your so funny." Bella said.

"Harry!" Alice cullen called from across the parking lot.

"I'll see you at home, I have something I have to do." Harry said.

Bella sighed and Climbed into her truck.

'There's something he's not telling me. I'll find out soon enough.' Bella thought.

"Hey Bella!" Harry called.

"Yes?" Bella asked.

"I know I haven't exactly spent time getting to know you. So how about this weekend we hang out just the two of us?" Harry asked.

'God who is he? Its like he can sense when I'm getting angry at him' She thought.

"That sound great." Bella said.

Harry walked away from Bella's truck and toward Alice.

"I know where Edward is maybe you could help convince him to come home." Alice said.

"No, it's his choice to make. Anyway tell Jasper I'll see him Monday. I'm going to spend the weekend with Bella." Harry said.

"It's odd, I tend to forget that your human." Alice said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I guess, it because your always so relaxed around us." Alice said.

"That's why I'm spending this weekend with Bella." Harry said.

"I guess I should have known." Alice said.

"My guess is you can't see a persons answer if they haven't thought of them." Harry said.

"That's true." Alice said.

Harry smiled and walked over to his bike.

Harry kept true to his word and spent the entire weekend with Bella as he had promised. On Monday he drove to School early and almost as soon as he stepped off the bike Edward was at his side.

"Edward, your back." Harry said as he looked up.

"Did Alice tell you why I left?" Edward asked.

"Bella's scent drives you crazy." Harry said.

"Yeah, but there's something else. Part of me wants to know her, what she's thinking." Edward said.

"So it isn't just me that can't get into Bella's head." Harry said.

"You...that explains the echos. I don't want to turn Bella." Edward said.

"Listen to Edward, It doesn't matter what you want, In the end it'll be Bella who makes the choice." Harry said.

"What about you?" Edward asked.

"I've accept my fate, Actually I'm gonna have to talk with my headmaster and uncle." Harry said.

"So you've made up your mind than. I promise I wont hurt Bella." Edward said.

"You don't have to promise me anything, I already knew that." Harry said before making his way to class.

End Chapter.....

A/N: Final update for today please review and I promise faster updates.


End file.
